Drama of a teenage vocaloid
by Rin44936
Summary: Rin has liked len for like ever. And when a party goes wrong and he comes to her rescue, he learns that he likes her too
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was the country of Vocaloidia. There was a dictator named Hatsune Miku and her wife ( they are both girls ) was Megurine Luka. In the Capitol city of the country there lived Len Kagamine. He is extremely popular in my high school. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rin Kagamine. I know we have the same last name, and the same blond hair, and even the same blue eyes, but we are not related. Kagamine just happens to be a popular last name I guess. Ok back to Len. Every girl in school is in love with him. He hangs out with his group of friends. There is Kaito, Gakupo and Mikuo. I have friends too. I have Gumi, Meiko and Miki. None of us really think Len is cute. Meiko has a thing for Kaito and I think Miki likes Mikuo. Gumi definitely has a thing for Gakupo. I don't realy like Len that much. He has cute hair and dreamy blue eyes...  
"Rin. Rin! RIN STOP DAYDREAMING THE BELL RANG!" Meiko yelled in my ear.  
"A nice 'wake up' would have been ok. You didn't have to deafen the whole building." Miki criticized.  
This is the only class I have with Miki and I have no classes with Gumi, so I'm used to Meiko doing stuff like this all day.  
"Come on or else we will be late for math." I almost didn't hear Meiko because Len walked by and smiled at me.  
"Ok sorry. Lets go." I agreed.

~skipping to after school that day~

It was after school and I was getting my stuff out of my locker when Len walked up.  
"Hey" he said  
"Hi." I said while I blushed BIG TIME. I hope he didn't notice...  
"So I'm having a party at my house tomorrow and I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe come..."  
"YES!" I said a little bit too quickly." I mean sure, why not?"  
"Great. I guess I will see you then."  
"Ok."OMG I HAVE TO TELL MEIKO AND MIKI AND GUMI AND WHAT WILL I WEAR AN wait. I have to be cool about this. I don't want to be like one of those obsessive girls or anything. I'll just call Meiko and she can help me out with what to wear.

~the next day~

Ok so I am freaking out because I don't know what to wear, until Meiko had a solution.  
"Let's go shopping!"she said as we both squealed in excitement.  
We then walked to my favorite store. As soon as we walked in, we both ran to the dresses and started searching.  
"How about this one for me?" She held up a long purple dress and I shook my head.  
"No, purple isn't really your color." Then she put it down and continued searching.  
" I found one for you!"she yelled and I immediately dropped what I was looking at and ran to her as she lifted up a dress. It was a short sparkly yellow dress with a matching bow.  
"I'll go try it on. And look at the one behind it! It would look you." I pointed at the same exact style dress, but in red.  
So we both went to the changing rooms and tried them on. Meiko was the first to walk out.  
"You look so cute!" She squealed.  
"So do you!" This could end up being the perfect night!  
~later at the party~  
We showed up fashionably late when the party was in full fling.  
"I'm going to go see if I can impress Kaito!" Meiko said and then ran off.  
I decided to go get a drink. As I walked in the house, everyone was dancing and having a good time. When I sat down, some drunk guy spilled a cup of punch on my new dress! Everyone started laughing at me and I felt so humiliated so I ran outside and started to cry. After the tears were gone, I just sat there looking at the stars. I heard footsteps behing me and was expecting to see Meiko or even Len, but when I turned around, a bag was put over my head and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up sometime later I guess. The room was dark and for some reason smelled like waffles. The waffle smell made me realize that I was starving. I decided to look at my surroundings. I tried to get up, but I was apparently handcuffed to a chair.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked not really expecting a response.  
"She's awake! I thought you said she would be out longer you idiot!" A voice whispered.  
"Don't worry I'm almost done with the ransom note. She has to be worth some money." Another one said  
"How do you know? She could be worth nothing! Then this would all just be a waste." The first one said.  
"Shh. She is awake remember?"  
"Oh yeah,"  
That's all I heard before things went dark again.

~some time later~

This time when I woke up, I was in a moving car. I tried to keep quiet to hear in on their conversation, but my stomach had other ideas. My stomach growled loudly and got the attention of a guy in the passenger seat.  
"She's awake again." He said.  
"We'll it doesn't matter because her parents already have the money in trade for her. Too bad that we will kill them too."  
Oh no! My parents will either be killed or drained of their money! We didn't have a lot of money to begin with. If we do make it out with our lives, then we won't have any money! This is all my fault. Once again, everything went black .

When I woke up again, I was in some sort of warehouse. I was with the men who captured me and I saw my parents.  
"MOM! DAD! You don't have to give them any money! It's ok if I die. I don't want you guys to have to pay a lot of money for me."  
"We won't leave you!" My mom cried." As long as we are together, money doesn't matter."  
"We gave you the money so give us back our daughter!" My dad screamed at the men. The man undid my handcuffes and right as I was about to get up, he shot both of my parents multiple times and ran.  
"NO! MOM! DAD! NO!" I ran over to them, but it was too late. My dad was shot in the head and my mom was shot in the heart. I called 911 because I didn't know what else to do. When the ambulance got here, they were already gone.  
For some reason, maybe sympathy, one of Len's maids took me in. She was a friend of my mom's that I met when I was too young to remember. She was a stay-in maid which meant she lived with Len in his huge house. I decided I needed to get a job. Len's parents hired me as another maid for a good amount of money.  
I suppose its nice that I live in the same house of the guy I have a major crush on, but things will get weird. I guess this is my life now.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't think of much more to put in at this point**.


End file.
